Have yourself a merry little christmas
by Sofia8289
Summary: OS 3x09. Les New Directions chantent Have Yourself a merry little christmas sous la neige. Klaine/Brittana/Samcedes/Quick/Tike/Finchel et d'autres!


**Hey ! Ca fait super longtemps que je n'ai rien posté… J'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire en ce moment en fait, je me rattraperai pendant les vacances )**

**Bref, la chanson « Have yourself a merry little christmas » version glee m'a pas mal inspiré et j'ai décidé de l'attribuer au glee club de la saison 3. Donc, ça se passe dans l'épisode 9. Pas de Jake, Marley, Kitty…**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le glee club au complet marchait dans l'allée des sapins. Sue Sylvester avait, pour la deuxième année consécutive, découpé le pauvre arbre ainsi que les décorations.

D'énormes flocons tombaient, Brittany sautillait de joie devant Santana qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. La jolie blonde transmettait sa bonne humeur aux autres. Sugar tournoyait les bras ouverts, admirée par Artie et Rory. Le bras droit sur les fines épaules de Rachel, Finn sifflait quelques airs de chants de Noël et fut vite rejoint par Blaine. Mike lâcha la main de Tina pour faire plusieurs pas de danse et celle-ci se mit à chanter, les autres la regardèrent, sincèrement heureux, même la jeune Berry.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas **_

_**Let your heart be light**_

_**From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah**_

Brittany prit Santana par la main et l'entraîna dans une danse. Elle la fit tourner sur elle-même. Mike l'imita avec Tina. Kurt se balançait de gauche à droite à côté de Blaine qui lui lança un regard doux avant de le prendre par une épaule de se balancer avec lui ce qui fit rire Puck. Sugar s'assit sur les genoux enneigés d'Artie et simulait qu'elle sortait des notes de sa gorge. Les flocons de neige se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, les New Directions devenaient presque blancs. Quinn se réfugia dans les bras de Puck qui fut, dans un premier temps surpris mais l'encercla quad même de ses bras. Finn et Puck enchainèrent au chant. Le plus grand regardait sa petite amie intensément. Les autres le remplacèrent pour faire les chœurs.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas **_

_**Make the Yuletide gay**_

_**From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh oohj**_

Les deux amis se tapèrent dans les mains. Le plus bronzé fit une de ses danses assez « spéciale » ce qui amusa beaucoup ses camarades. Brittany, dans les bras de sa petite amie, tentait tant bien que mal d'attraper les flocons avec sa bouche. Sam entraîna Mercedes au centre du chemin et dansèrent tous les deux. Tina se mit soudainement à pleurer devant cette scène qu'elle qualifierait par le mot « magique ». Sugar faisait tourner le fauteuil d'Artie et tomba plusieurs fois dans la neige. Tous se mirent à rire, y comprit la jeune Motta. Quinn prit son amie Rachel par les épaules et firent des bruits de fond pour cette musiques tels que « uuuh ». Blaine observait toujours Kurt les yeux brillants sous les flocons tellement nombreux qu'on ne parvenait plus, ou du moins presque plus, à voir ce qu'il se passait.

Quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour les regarder mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Ce fut Brittany et Finn qui unirent leur voix pour le couplet suivant. Santana leur sourit, même à Finn qui le lui retourna.

_**Here we are as in olden days**_

_**Happy golden days of yore, ah**_

_**Faithful friends who are dear to us**_

_**Gather near to us, once more, ooh**_

Blaine prit les deux mains de son petit ami et continua. Puck lui fit un clin d'œil et le bouclé secoua la tête, amusé. Brittany enleva son écharpe en l'enroula autour de Santana qui craignait ce que la blonde allait faire. Celle-ci déroula simplement l'écharpe avec un immense sourire. Tina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mike et admirait ses amis, un soupir joyeux. Puck prit Quinn dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Celle-ci riait aux éclats. Finn embrassa Rachel, la brune enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Sam et Mercedes dansaient encore, doucement. La noire avait sa tête posé contre le torse du blond. Le fauteuil d'Artie était coincé dans la neige mais celui-ci faisait danser ses bras et l'ignora.

_**Through the years we all will be together **_

_**If the fates allow**_

_**Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, ohh**_

_**And have yourself a merry little Christmas now**_

_**Faithful friends who are dear to us**_

_**Gather near to us, once more, ohh**_

Ils firent la chanson en unissant toutes leurs voix, sauf Sugar, évidemment. A côté d'Artie, les mains liées, ils se trouvaient en rond, se balançaient joyeusement. Tous souriants, il s'agissait de leur meilleur Noël.

_**Through the years we all will be together**_

_**If the fates allow, oh yeah**_

_**But 'til then we'll have to muddle through, somehow**_

_**Oh yeah, oh ooh oh**_

_**And have yourself a merry little Christmas now**_

Une fois fini, ils ne se lâchèrent pas et furent prit dans un câlin collectif. Ils étaient là, en cercle, les bras mélangés, rassemblés sous les flocons de neige et c'était une des plus belles choses qui ne soient jamais arrivée pour eux. Unis. Et pour toujours.

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Laissez un petit message dans le petit rectangle :)**


End file.
